


The Secret Admirer

by keoghsquiff



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoghsquiff/pseuds/keoghsquiff
Summary: Lev had been to see his wife before his shift started, but what he doesn't know is that his wife has a secret admirer whom she's already aware of who's also on his way to see Faith.A mention of Ciara Cassidy and Lev Malinovsky.
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Secret Admirer

It's the first time he has been to see her since the accident, visions of the horrendous day playing on loop in his head. They had caused him many of sleepless nights and he just wanted to know if she was okay - yet he knew it would be awkward for the pair of them.

Dylan found it very hard to fall in love with someone, purely because he knew that sooner or later they would do something that would cause him upset, but there was something about Faith that had caught his eye since the day they had met. He knew she was married and he knew she had kids, he had been observing her behaviour around her husband and her kids and she was everything Dylan had ever wanted in a romantic partner. She came across as polite, having a great personality, loyal, an amazing mother, very attractive amongst other things he could probably say about her. He had thought he would never feel the same way again after his ex-girlfriend walked away from him - of course he new the reason and it was a mutual agreement on both his and Ciara's side; but Faith proved him wrong without her even knowing it.

He got to the two double doors that would lead him onto Faith's ward, but he stopped just as he was about to put his hand on the door so that could push it open. He wondered what he would say to her without embarrassing the pair of them and soon a sigh escaped the sandy blonde haired males lips as he pushed open the doors and walked onto the ward.

She still looked beautiful but at least she didn't have the brace around her neck. Her dark hair was untied as it sat neatly on top of her shoulders, and before he knew it he found himself slowly walking over to her bedside.

She acknowledged his presence and a warm smile appeared across her lips. "Dylan.. " she called out his name in a quiet Scottish accent as she then began to slowly sit herself up. "It's so great to see you." She added and Dylan took a seat in the available uncomfortable chair that was put in her cubicle. 

"Hi.. you look better." He stated shyly and she couldn't help but smirk cutely at his shyness. 

"Because of you, Dylan." She pointed out and then she went back to being serious. "It was all because of you.. you could've easily walked away and found your own way back to here. You're quite intellectual." 

Dylan shook his head slowly and decided he would correct Faith about who it was who was hero. "It was Lev.. he did what I couldn't do. He got you out before you went into the water. You should be thanking him." His head bowed in sadness and Faith reached for his hand.

"He's guilty because of what he's done, Dylan. You saw what he did, he even admitted to it." She looked straight at Dylan. "Look at me?"

Dylan raised his head and he met with Faith's gaze. 

"This isn't about Lev, please don't mention him." Dylan sighed and then gave a nod of his head as he gripped a hold of Faith's hand in his.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since Dylan had gone to see Faith and they had spent those few hours talking about the accident and of course there was a moment where the two found themselves laughing at each others jokes. The humour side to Dylan was new to Faith and she enjoyed seeing that different side to him. In her mind she couldn't help but compare Dylan to Lev and even though she knew that she shouldn't she couldn't help but find herself naming the differences and soon it became apparent to her that in the short time she had known Dylan compared to the 20 odd years she'd known Lev that maybe, just maybe, she belonged with Dylan.

Of course she didn't know what Dylan would be like with kids and she just assumed that he didn't want kids, but she had witnessed Dylan's behaviour around her youngest child, Luka, and she thought it was bittersweet. She could see the father role in him even if he couldn't see it himself.

"So what's your favourite place to go on holiday?" Faith asked Dylan as she pulled her thoughts back to reality. 

Dylan didn't really know what his favourite place was so he picked one at random that he had been to. "Erm, Venice? It's supposed to be romantic." A small smile appeared on his lips as he replied to Faith.

Faith gave a nod. "I haven't been there, but I wouldn't mind it for a few weeks." 

A thought popped into Dylan's head and maybe it wasn't a sensible idea but he decided he would put the suggestion to her anyway.

"We-- could book it for your birthday, if you want? A week or two annual leave. Or when Luka is better?" Dylan suggested and there was a surprised facial expression on Faith's face and Dylan thought that maybe he'd overstepped the line.

Faith thought about it for a moment. The two of the on holiday where no one else would know them, and a week or two where they could spend some quality time together, a place where they could take their feelings to the next level if they both was comfortable in doing so.

"Can it wait until Luka's better?" Faith asked quietly and Dylan gave a nod. 

"Of course."


End file.
